


Glimpses

by taichara



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Seven drabbles for Write Now, prompts theme "words Shakespeare invented" --





	1. Burning Necessity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There comes a time when one reaches a wall, and ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "addiction"

Two comforts, Arvis allowed himself, away from the mockery of the Court and the hollow shell that was the throne of Grannvale now. Only the two; and of those, one was by far the more pressing need.

First was the draft. It was almost rote, now: breaking the seal on wine like blood, then adding the phial of poppy-born oblivion to the bottle before filling a goblet and draining it dry. Rote, but it did what he needed.

Second -- and far more vital -- was the ancient tome waiting for his touch.

Without Valflame's comforting fires he would be nothing, and ...


	2. Calculations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travant does as must be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "cold-blooded"

Wheeling above the fray, Travant loosened Gungnir in its harness and took measure of the battle unfolding beneath his dragon's leathery wings. Today, he and his legions fought for Verdane; perhaps the next, the contract would be elsewhere.

Let kings and generals of other realms whisper of his calculating ways; the terrible, cunning King of Thracia, running down paid victims like a common mercenary.

Calculating, yes; Travant would never deny that. Cunning, detached, merciless, amoral. All of this, if necessary. All towards a future, a better future, for his suffering kingdom's people.

He did not have the _luxury_ of hate.


	3. Some People's Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Ethlyn just doesn't know ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "courtship"

_Honestly, Sigurd ..._

Ethlyn really wasn't certain what she wanted to do more: congratulate her brother, or fetch him upside the head with the first staff that came to hand.

Far be it for her to argue against falling in love! Or against marrying the one you love (she could just imagine Quan's expression, if she did). But even if he'd finally shown an interest in someone, and in the middle of this asinine campaign --

_Did you really just up and marry someone you just met in the woods?_

_That's not ..._

Well, if they're both happy, she supposed she shouldn't complain ...


	4. Chasing Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midayle has his reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "discontent"

Perched on a camp stool, hunched over his work at an awkward angle in an attempt to catch the best of the flickering torchlight, Midayle hoped he looked busy. Busy enough that no one would come by and ask if something was wrong, or -- worse -- if he was feeling alright.

He eased neatly trimmed goosefeathers into place, twining the cords tightly, and tried to block the black thoughts out.

He'd failed Lady Adean once already, and those wounds still wept into his tunic daily; something he was desperate to hide.

_I'll make amends for my weakness, I swear I will ..._


	5. Guardianship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn has his doubts, but still fights against fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "laughable"

Burrowed into their beds of hay, bundled in the cloaks he'd snatched up as they fled, his wards slept the sleep of exhausted children. Leif was holding Nanna's hand, as if to reassure her; in any other situation Finn would have thought it endearing and teased Leif over it.

But not now. Not with the Thracians scouring the countryside. Finn could still hear the wings of dragons in the night sky, hunting Leif the way they'd slaughtered his parents.

_This is insane. But I need to keep us all alive. Somehow._

_This is just a crofter's barn, Travant, keep going ..._


	6. Reduced To Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arvis, and aftermaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "obscene"

Like twisted, ruined dolls, they were; dolls crumpled where they fell, blackened and burned beyond all recognition, here and there the dull glint of ruined steel from sword and spear and frightful axe. Discarded dolls, having served their purpose, disposed of when their time was done.

If he repeated that mantra, came the thought, often enough; if he repeated it often enough, could he convince himself that it was true?

Arvis turned away from the conflagration, his face a stony mask. But to those with eyes to see, his own eyes burned --

Somewhere on that charnel field, his brother lay.


	7. Thin Red Thread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seliph, and unexpected blessings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "unreal"

_This makes no sense. I don't -- I don't understand._

_Why? After all that happened ... all that he has done ... why do this? Why send it to me now?_

Tyrfing. That daunting sword, holy weapon of his Blood, weighed heavy in his hands; a blade Seliph had never dared to dream of wielding, had believed lost on the day his father was lost. Yet here it was.

Conveyed to him by command of the Emperor he sought to stop.

Saveguarded, all these long years, by the man who put his father to death.

Seliph closed his eyes, bowed his head.

_Why ...?_


End file.
